jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Last Survivor/@comment-33365501-20191011034640/@comment-33365501-20191101015313
Possible Part 4 Characters: Anjuro Katagiri (Aqua Necklace): Primary Attack: Torn to Shreds (Aqua Necklace leaps into the opponent's mouth to tear them into shreds internally, but it can be easily knocked away by Stand attacks. If facing against Josuke, however, there may be a chance of Aqua Necklace getting trapped in a rubber glove inside Josuke's mouth, resulting in Crazy Diamond pulling it out and spinning it around to throw Anjuro, although it can happen only one time) Special Move: Possession (Aqua Necklace enters the opponent's body to control them and their Stand, similar to Enya's, but slowly draining them of their health bar by attacking them. However, if Josuke becomes a victim of Aqua Necklace, the same result will happen above) Ultimate Skill: Vapor Form (Angelo gets a humidifier for Aqua Necklace to appear, who can easily overwhelm a building in seconds or spread throughout the area to attack other people, with the exception of Josuke, who may attempt to get rid of the Stand) Keicho Nijimura (Bad Company): Primary Attack: Declaration of War (Keicho has Bad Company fire its weaponry at the opponent, which makes them send out smoke upon contact or become incapacitated if hit by mines, tank rounds, grenades, or missiles. However, Josuke is able to restore the missiles to send them back to Keicho, countering the ability if he is left out on the open) Special Move: Changing Position (Bad Company changes to either attack or defense mode via Keicho's commands. If attacking, Bad Company is free to use its Primary Attack against opponents in combat, and if defending, Bad Company will protect Keicho from opponent attacks. However, Bad Company is unable to change position for 10 seconds, make Keicho somewhat vulnerable to surprise attacks) Ultimate Skill: Full Arsenal (Keicho has Bad Company send out its full arsenal, obliterating all of those within Keicho's sights, but as it is on offensive mode, Keicho is unable to have Bad Company protect himself from special and ultimate attacks) Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface): Primary Attack: Josuke Strike (Surface dashes forward to deliver hard strikes at the opponent, knocking them down if the attack connects. However, as Surface's attacks are linear, there is a possibility for them to be dodged besides Josuke, who may become victim to Surface's synchronization) Special Move: Mimicry (Surface grabs the opponent to copy their appearance before punching them back. If the opponent is stunned, Surface has a chance of grabbing them from the behind while Hazamada uses his knife to slash them, inflicting bleed. While grabbed, the opponent is unable to use their Stand) Ultimate Skill: NOW! FINISH THEM OFF! SURFACE! (If close to the opponent, Surface controls them into perform various movements against their will, with Hazamada throwing a pen to the victim's hands to have Surface force them into stabbing their eye, eliminating them. This sequence makes Hazamada invincible from other enemy attacks) Yukako Yamagishi (Love Deluxe): Primary Attack: Hair Launch (Yukako extends her hair to attack and slowly strangle and lift the opponent and to reach long distances and swing around. If facing against Koichi, Love Deluxe might be blown away by Echoes ACT 2) Special Move: Hair Invasion (Yukako places her hair into the opponent, strangling them and sending them flying to hazardous objects to prevent them from attacking. However, Koichi can nullify this ability by cutting hair and the ability can be canceled if Yukako gets injured) Ultimate Skill: Yukako Yamagishi Falls In Love (In a fit of anger, Yukako sends out her hair everywhere to trap opponents and cover buildings with it. Anyone who gets closer to Yukako may fall victim into her Stand, resulting in them being slammed several times) Akira Otoishi (Red Hot Chili Pepper): Primary Attack: Alternating Direct Barrage (RHCP sends out a barrage of electric punches while Otoishi rocks out. If charged, RHCP can send out more damaging punches that electrocute the opponent) Special Move: Electric Transformation (RHCP uses its pinky to slash the opponent before grabbing them, transforming them into electricity, and going to the ground to electrocute them continuously while Otoishi rocks out. However, if facing against Josuke or Okuyasu, RHCP may be gifted with a counterattack that has them beating it up, reflecting the same damage back to Otoishi) Ultimate Ability: Charged Up (RHCP drains all of the map's electricity to power itself up, with Otoishi releasing his anger by shredding his guitar continuously while RHCP attacks several of its closest victims in all directions nonstop. Otoishi then fires out Katakana from his guitar, threatening the victims that he will kill their mamas too, before finishing his solo, sweaty and in euphoria) Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu (Harvest): Primary Attack: Harvest Swarm (Shigechi sends out Harvest to attack the opponent, inflicting "swarmed" on them, which has Harvest continuously attack the opponent until they are shaken off or Shigechi runs off. Josuke can easily punch away the Harvest units) Special Move: Run and Cover (Shigechi has Harvest carry him away from the opponent while other Harvest units form a wall to protect him from enemy attacks. If facing against Kira, he can summon Killer Queen to blow up the Harvest units) Ultimate Skill: My Harvest is Invincible (Shigechi sends out Harvest to inject alcohol into the opponent, inflicting a "drunk" status effect, which can easily disorient them. He then sends out a wave of Harvests to finish the opponent off by knocking them away) Yoshikage Kira (Killer Queen): Primary Attack: SHIBO! (Killer Queen sends out a barrage of punches that are slower than A-Speed Stands, but can easily turn the opponent into a bomb upon contact and explode them) Special Move: First Bomb (Kira has Killer Queen touch an object or item as a trap for the opponent, which would explode if they touch it. However, Killer Queen is only limited to charging one bomb at a time, thus nullifying the effect if Kira turns another item into a bomb. If Killer Queen is not touching something, it may flick a coin to blow up the opponent) Ultimate Skill: Sheer Heart Attack (Kira summons Sheer Heart Attack who relentlessly targets the nearest opponent or a heat source coming from attacks, explosions, or Avdol's Magician's Red. If SHA makes contact with an opponent, it will explode, disintegrating them. However, it can be stopped if Echoes freezes it, Josuke uses Crazy Diamond to send it back to Kira, or Jotaro (Part 4) has Star Platinum pummel it away) Yuya Fungami (Highway Star): Primary Attack: Pursuing Attacks (Yuya has Highway Star perform a barrage of strikes at the opponent, which restores his health on each hit) Special Move: Absorb Nutrients (Highway Star turns into several feet and latches onto the opponent, draining them of their health and stamina while Yuya gains it from them. Even attempting to run may result in Highway Star pursuing them. Additionally, victims of Highway Star are unable to use their Stand Power against it or Yuya. However, Josuke can use Crazy Diamond to punch away Highway Star and Koichi can use Echoes ACT 3 to freeze one of the feet) Ultimate Skill: Room of Death (Highway Star generates a room in a specific area for unsuspecting victims to automatically enter, resulting in the Stand automatically pursuing them, while Yuya is left defenseless from other enemies. Highway Star won't stop pursuing its victim until they die or Yuya is eliminated) Terunosuke Miyamoto/Enigma Boy (Enigma): Primary Attack: Fear-Inducing Handgun (Similar to Alessi, Terunosuke wields a handgun to attack enemies. However, this is no ordinary handgun, as it can increase the "fear meter" of people shot by Terunosuke or narrowly miss the gunshots. If the fear meter reaches to 100%, the victim will show their fear sign and Enigma will appear and turn the opponent into paper for Terunosuke to keep, eliminating them) Special Move: Paper Form (Terunosuke turns himself into paper, quickly evading enemy attacks and flying faster than usual. However, he is unable to attack at this form, so he might use it to reposition himself, escape enemies, or catch up to them when they show their fears) Ultimate Skill: Enigma Boy (Terunosuke throws a bunch of papers that suddenly reveal fire, liquid acid, scorpions, and a electric shredder before firing his handgun, all which, while being mediocre as other Ultimates, instantaneously raise the victim's fear meter to 100%. Victims of this sequence are unable to escape, allowing Enigma to appear and turn them into paper) Kosaku Kawajiri (Killer Queen and Stray Cat): Primary Attack: Bomb-Charged Touch (Killer Queen performs a barrage of punches that can transform the opponent or object into a bomb, allowing Kira to detonate them for more damage. Killer Queen can also counter Stand attacks, instantly turning them into a bomb if Kira gets attacked. If facing against Josuke, there may be a chance that Kira will be countered back) Special Move: Air Bomb (Kira uses Stray Cat to generate an air bubble to send it into far distances. The air bubble itself is slow, but invisible to enemies until sand or smoke reveals it, allowing them to know where it is going. However, as the air bomb is overseen by Yoshihiro, it can home onto the enemy until it explodes on them. Killing Yoshihiro can result in the air bomb unable to home onto the opponent or be seen in the player's view, but can be a contact bomb for it a death warrant for the opponent. However, Okuyasu can use The Hand to easily change the bomb's direction and erase it) Ultimate Skill: Killer Queen's Third Bomb, Bites the Dust (Kira throws a scared Hayato in front of the enemies he's facing, allowing Bites the Dust to activate and kill all of them while Kira goes back in time by a minute. Doing this restores Kira's health and later kill the victims of Bites the Dust. If Kira is near to being eliminated, he grabs a paramedic to reveal his name and identity before triggering Bites the Dust against the enemies close to him, creating the same effect like he did with Hayato. However, only Koichi and Jotaro (Part 4) can stop him as the former can use Echoes ACT 3 to freeze his hand while Jotaro can stop time to eliminate Kira with Star Platinum before he can activate it)